


It Feels Like Christmas, Part Three

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: Cas, Dean, Sam, and Jess celebrate Christmas with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. Pretty much everything good that you'd ever want to happen to these guys. In other words, the exact opposite of the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to completely finish the Christmas chapter this weekend, but I had so many work emergencies that it didn't happen. I did want to post something, though, so there will be one more Christmas part. This whole chapter may be long, but writing it is very therapeutic because it's basically all the good things these characters never get to experience on the show. Thanks for reading; let me know if you like it!

Cas found a serving platter to arrange the pastries on, and stacked the boxes on top of it. He wanted everything to be ready. Cas had never met Ellen's daughter, Jo, and while Dean spoke fondly of her, Cas was never sure how people would respond to him. Sam had described Jo as sassy, and that worried Cas a bit. Jo sounded very outgoing, and she was brilliant. Sam had encouraged her to apply to Stanford, and she was studying engineering there. Cas was sure they'd have little in common.

Bobby and the Harvelle ladies arrived exactly fifteen minutes early. "I know it's not polite to show up so early, but he insisted," Ellen told them, while giving her husband a look.

"I couldn't sit around any longer," Bobby grumbled. "The bread was done, was I supposed to let it get cold?"

"It looks wonderful, Bobby," Jess scooped the fragrant bread basket out of his hands and placed it on the kitchen counter. "Everything is pretty much done anyway, we can just go ahead and get started."

"I'll put in Christmas Vacation," Cas heard Dean say. Apparently the movie was a tradition during Christmas dinner.

"Not so fast, Dean! You have to introduce me to your new sweetheart."

"God, Jo! His name is Cas."

"Oh, Cassie! Where are you?"

Cas froze. There were footsteps coming quickly toward the kitchen. A smiling blonde girl burst into the room, looking him up and down. The girl whistled. "Damn, you done good, Dean! He's cute!"

Cas opened and closed his mouth, but he couldn't make a sound. Dean quickly followed and slid an arm around Cas's shoulders. "Babe, my apologies on Jo's behalf. She's loved torturing me since we were kids. Jo, this is my boyfriend, Castiel. You can call him Cas if he allows it, which he may not after that introduction."

Cas tried to collect himself, and extended a barely trembling hand towards Jo. "It's very nice to finally meet you," he managed.

Jo took his hand in a strong grip and studied him. "Hmm. I think you'll do, Cas." She leaned in and murmured into his ear. "But if you ever hurt Dean, I'll cut off one of your ears."

Dean drew Cas away, wrapping his arms around him protectively. "Dammit, Jo! Try to behave like a civilized person for once." He gave Cas an apologetic look. "Jo's not as much of a wolverine as she comes off at first, I promise."

"Watch yourself, Dean. They wouldn't let me take my knife collection to Stanford, so they're all still in town." She winked at Cas, who was beginning to be charmed in spite of himself.

"If you're finished terrifying the poor boy, Jo, let's start setting out the food." Ellen entered the kitchen with a large, foil-covered serving platter. "Cas, where should I put the ham?"

"Um. Hold on, let me get a trivet and we can put it here on the counter."

"He calls it a trivet!" Jo exclaimed. "I love you already, Cas."

Cas smiled shyly and took the heavy dish from Ellen. "The plates and silverware are right here, so we can get started anytime."

"Let's get in line first, Cas. If Sasquatch gets to the food before us, there may not be any left." Jo's pasta salad looked wonderful, and Bobby's homemade bread was impossibly light, with a crispy crust. The casserole from Jess's mom was bubbling hot and cheesy. It was a far cry from Cas's childhood Christmas dinners, which had been overly formal and featured bland food.

Jo insisted that Cas sit next to her on the sofa, and Cas saved a seat for Dean on his other side. Jo was talkative, but Cas found that he didn't mind. She told Sam a few stories about what was happening at Stanford, but then turned the conversation to everyone else; asking Dean about the garage and Jess about her upcoming job interviews.

Jo seemed particularly fascinated with Castiel's artistic talents, and peppered him with questions about what he liked to paint, how long it took to finish a painting, and how much money he got for selling one. (Ellen frowned at her after that question, and Jo changed the subject.)

Cas had consumed a few glasses of wine with his meal, and he found himself waxing poetic about the importance of lighting in his portraits. To his surprise, Jo paid close attention, and even Bobby and Ellen seemed interested. Dean set his empty plate aside and rested his hand on Cas's knee as he talked. It was all very comfortable and Cas felt safe.

Dean hadn't told his boyfriend that they usually exchanged small gifts with the Singer-Harvelle clan. He'd wanted to spare Cas the additional stress of thinking that he had to buy presents for people he didn't know very well. So Cas was shocked when Ellen presented all of them with lumpy wrapped packages containing socks. Jess's were cute trouser socks to go with her interview outfits. 

Cas was touched that Ellen had included him, and gave her a shy smile. "I always buy the boys socks for Christmas," she told him. "Not very exciting, but I know they'll be useful."

"My grandmother always gave us socks," Cas said quietly. "She always said, 'You'll appreciate these later on. When there's no one left to buy you socks, then you'll know you've gotten old.'"

Ellen laughed. "I'd like to have met your grandmother, Cas. She sounds like a trip."

Sam and Dean had bought Bobby a pair of work gloves and a cookbook of bread recipes. Ellen received a shaker of fancy cinnamon to use for her baking, and Jo got a Starbucks gift card. "Caffeine for your all-nighters," Sam told her, smiling.

Jo had brought everyone a Stanford mug, and Bobby handed out envelopes without comment. "Bobby!" Dean held up the $100 bill that his envelope contained. "I can't take this. It's too much." Sam and Jess joined the protest, trying to hand Bobby their money.

"Shut up and take the money, idgits. You'll find a good use for it." 

Cas's eyes were wide. "I see why you gave money to everyone else, but I'm not even family. It's not right for me to take this."

"Hell, son, strictly speaking, none of us are family except for Sam and Dean, and Jo and Ellen here. By all rights, I should be an old drunk living alone by now. But somehow I was lucky enough to end up with all you folks. And if I wanna give you money I reckon I can. You're all good kids, trying to make a good life for yourselves, and if you don't deserve a break every now and then, who does?"

This was a long speech for Bobby, and he ducked his head bashfully and took a drink of his beer. There was a flurry of grateful thanks, which he waved off. "Now when's dessert? Those fancy brownies look mighty good."

The Harvelle-Singer clan stayed long enough that they all had seconds of the pastries and ice cream, and everyone pitched in to wash dishes. Dean and Jess packed up the leftovers as Cas saw their visitors to the door. He was surprised when Jo suddenly pulled him into a hug. 

"Sorry if that's too touchy-feely for you, Cas, but I'm a hugger," Jo giggled. "Listen, man, I just wanted to say that you seem really cool, and I, you know, approve. You seem like you'll be good for Dean."

"Thank you, Jo. I enjoyed meeting you."

Jo started to follow Bobby and Ellen down the hall, then stopped to whisper to Cas. "The knife thing is still an option if you hurt him, though."

Cas was tipsy enough that he found this hilarious. He closed the door behind them and joined Dean in the kitchen. "I want to see my present now," he whispered in Dean's ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

"Whoa, there, Cas. It's not that kind of present." Dean laughed, and Cas could feel the vibrations in his chest.

"I don't care what it is. It's from you." Cas rubbed his face on Dean's back. "And I can't wait to see if you like yours."

Dean slid around in Cas's grasp to face him, and kissed his forehead. "All right, baby. Let's go to our room." He took Cas's hand and pulled him along. They bid good night to Sam and Jess, who were cuddling on the couch, and entered their little sanctuary.


End file.
